Within the context of content distribution systems such as cable television systems the delivery of video using IP technology currently requires complex customer premises equipment (CPE) such as a set top boxes (STBs), cable modems and the like interacting with provider equipment (PE) such as head-end and/or neighborhood servers installed and/or virtualized at a provider or third party data center. Customer interactions with a STB to request specific content, change displayed broadcast channels and the like require a complex coordination between the CPE and PE system components that deliver the content video streams, protect the content with digital rights management (DRM), establish and define Quality of Service (QoS) levels and provide other key functions of a quality video service.